Cui Yifei
Cui Yifei is a side character appearing in the main'' Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse'' stories. A Lieutenant of the Unified Front of China, Yifei, who leads the UFC's ''Bao-Feng'' Test Flight, likes to introduce herself as Yuuya's self-proclaimed wife. She pities Yuuya Bridges, whom she believes is suffering due to his dual heritage. Unlike Cryska Barchenowa or Takamura Yui, Yifei is very aggressive, and sometimes even seductive, in her interactions with Yuuya, much to the chagrin, jealousy, and anger of the other less-experienced girls. Despite being a Taiwanese, Yifei pilots a J-10X, a TSF designed by Shengyang Industries of the People's Republic of China. Total Eclipse Leading Bao-Feng Test Flight with the callsign of Bao-Feng-1, Yifei is a very straightforward person, preferring to face her opponents and troubles directly rather than going the long way. While she has no troubles getting along with her flightmates and other people (with the exception of other characters of similar temperament), she does have a wild, almost savage streak when piloting a TSF. As a TSF pilot, Yifei has a marked preference for close-quarters combat, and in all her appearances from the Kamchatka exercises onward, her J-10X is always seen in a configuration similar to the Storm/Strike Vanguard loadouts. When she fought Yuuya Bridges during the Blue Flag exercises, she demonstrated the dynamic between the J-10X and the Chinese-designed Type-77 Close Range Battle Halberd, using the Combined Tension technique to vastly increase the force of her strikes. Despite her expertise in close-quarters combat, she lost two matches; one to Yuuya and ''Argos'' Test Flight, and another to the Infinities of the US Army's 65th Combat Training Battalion. In the former, Yuuya exploited the difference in their combat techniques to achieve victory over her in one-on-one combat, while the Infinities and their F-22A Raptor EMD Phase units were simply too advanced for the J-10X of Bao-Feng X to handle. Later on, Yifei piloted an F-15E Strike Eagle during the Yukon Base Incident, using the US-made TSF in close-range unarmed combat until she managed to obtain ranged weapons. However, her F-15E was taken out in a surprise suicide attack by RLF terrorist Giselle Adjani using an F-16C Fighting Falcon, and her right arm injured in the attack. Yifei, as well as the other members of Bao-Feng Test Flight, managed to survive the incident, and was later recalled back to the UFC. She continued piloting the J-10X, even during Operation Ouka. Trivia *Fans have given her the nicknames of "Chinese Miku", "miku.cn", or more accurately, "miku.tw", due to her overwhelming resemblance to virtual diva Hatsune Miku. *Her hair was initially cyan in the novel art. Gallery Chin 1.JPG|At the Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky Base. The new red tide.png Cui yifei fortified suit 1.JPG|Cockpit view, in Fortified Suit. Foi-24111.jpg|Cui confessing? RN6sF.jpg|Is this a Glomp? Experience the Jelly. VLCpic-NEAT Shes in the OP.png|Her brief appearance in the anime OP. Vlcsnap-2012-10-22-10h43m00s211.jpg|Cui lost in a duel with Yuuya Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-11h19m49s153.jpg|Jealous waifu Vlcsnap-2012-11-05-11h52m45s213.png Yifei.jpg|Declaring war with Yui for Yuuya's love char_cui_yifei.png c_10.png Yifei Ouka.png|Yifei, during Ouka. 20160125cui.jpg 4.png Cui.jpg Category:Characters Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA Category:Characters (Total Eclipse) Category:Females